Simplify the following expression: ${7(-3+p)-2(2p-6)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {7(}\gray{-3+p}{)} - 2(2p-6) $ $ {-21+7p} - 2(2p-6) $ Distribute the ${-2}$ into the parentheses: $ -21+7p {-2(}\gray{2p-6}{)} $ $ -21+7p {-4p+12} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {7p - 4p} {-21 + 12}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {3p} {-21 + 12}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {3p} {-9}$ The simplified expression is $3p-9$